True Love Prevails
by RookieBlueFanatic32
Summary: My take on the finale. What will happen when Sam is shot? Will Andy realize she still loves him? Will Sam survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Shot

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fic so please read and review. I'm in school so I'll update as much as I can. The chapters are already written, it's just finding the time to type them out. I hated how the finale ended so this is my take on it & what I want to happen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters. If I did McSwarek would have done been back together a long time ago. Enjoy!**

Andy saw Sam fall. _He doesn't have a vest on! _She feels herself run to him in a daze. She falls on him to shield his body and help stop the bleeding. She hears another gunshot and looks up. She watches as Kevin Ford fall. "Andy… I need…" "No Sam. Just stay still. Don't talk. It's going to be ok." Andy knows she's rambling but she just can't stop. She hears other officers asking where the medics are. She can fell the tears falling down her face as she begs Sam to just hold on. She hears other voices but none of them register; she is completely focused on keeping Sam awake. She feels hands on her shoulders as Oliver tells her she needs to let the medics help him. Andy looks around and realizes the voices she heard were the EMTs arriving at the station. She allows Oliver to pull her off Sam, but she stays right there with him.

They start to rush Sam to the ambulance and she takes off with them. She hears Nick call for her but she doesn't even glance back. The medics try to stop her from going with them but she jumps in anyways. In the ambulance Sam starts calling her name. "I'm right here, Sam, I'm here." She takes hold of his hand once more and he relaxes back against the gurney. They arrive at the hospital and Andy runs alongside the gurney still holding his hand. A nurse tells Andy that she cannot go in the room and Andy sinks along the wall.

Her eyes remain focused on the door they took Sam behind. Her mind races with questions and what-ifs. _What if Sam doesn't make it? Will he know I still love him? What if he asks for Marlo when he wakes? Will he remember that it was me with him? Will I get the chance to tell him I still love him? _ All these questions keep rushing through her mind that she doesn't even hear Traci walk up. It isn't until Traci sits down with Andy that Andy realizes almost all of 15 Division is there. Traci takes her hand and doesn't say a word. Oliver rushes in and seeing her sitting in the floor across from Sammy's room, he sits down on her other side. He puts his arm around her and she realizes she's still crying. She has no idea how she still has any tears left. Ollie pulls her into a hug. "He's a fighter you know. He still loves you and he'll fight to come back to you." Andy doesn't know what to say so she just nods.

After a few more minutes Andy pulls out of Oliver's embrace; she gets the nerve to ask how long they've been there. Traci looks at her watch; "almost two hours." Andy starts to get up but her legs still won't hold her. _What if I'm not on his contact list anymore?_ Oliver seems to read her mind; he pats her hand and then gets up. A couple of minutes later he returns; "A nurse said he is almost out of surgery. He'll be stable but in a medically induced coma to allow his body to heal." Andy nods but still can't find the words to speak. "Andy, you're still on his list. He never changed it, even after you left for Project Dakota. The doctors can tell you anything regarding Sammy's care." Andy doesn't know what to say. "I'm going to get some coffee. Nash you or McNally want any?" Traci nods for both of them because Andy seems to be lost in her thoughts. Traci seems to have an idea that Andy is thinking about what Oliver said, but before she can say anything the door to Sam's room opens and the doctor walks out.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting Room

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I will update as much as possible but I am a college student so bear with me, but I promise I'll finish it!  
Enjoy Chapter 2!**

"Officer Swarek's family?" the doctor called as he entered the waiting room. Traci and Andy both stood as Oliver came rushing back with the coffee. All the other officers stepped forward as well. The doctor seems a surprised but just nods in understanding. This isn't his first time dealing with an officer being shot and the whole division being present.

"Officer Swarek survived surgery. The bullet was a through and through. We were able to stop the bleeding. Whoever immediately applied pressure to the wound more than likely saved his life." The doctor was looking at Andy as he said this and Andy looked down. It was then that she realized she still had Sam's blood on the front of her uniform. "Officer Swarek will be in a medically induced coma for the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning to allow his body to begin healing. We will wake him up in the afternoon." Traci asked if he could have visitors, knowing Andy would not leave and would be more comfortable in the room with Sam. "Yes, but only one at a time. Even though Officer Swarek is in a coma he can still hear subconsciously so talk to him and give him a reason to fight to heal." Andy still had not said a word when she realized the doctor was done and walking away. "Doctor?" The doctor stopped and turned towards her. "Can I stay all night with him?" The doctor nods and walks off.

Traci wraps Andy in a hug to keep her from collapsing. Between Traci and Oliver they get her to sit down. A nurse tells them she will come get them as soon as Sam is in a room. Oliver thanks her and squats down in front of Andy, but she refuses to look at him. She can still fell tears cascading down her cheeks. She feels guilty and doesn't want Oliver to pick up on it, but he does anyways. "Andy." Andy still refuses to look at him. "McNally look at me." Oliver pulls the dad voice on her and Andy finally looks up.

"Andy, he is going to be ok. I'll go by your place and get some things. Just tell me what you need and where it is." Gail walks up then. She tells Oliver she knows where everything is and she would go with him. Oliver nods and gives the girls a minute. Gail leans down and hugs Andy. "Andy, he'll be ok. I know you still love him and he loves you. I know Nick was a good friend and he was convenient because of being under. I don't blame you. I'm here for you and everything is going to be ok." Andy just cries that much harder. She never expected Gail to forgive her. Traci nods at Gail. "I'll stay until they let her in." Gail nods and runs to catch up with Oliver. She never once saw Nick standing there listening.

Traci sits down next to Andy and puts her arm around her. "She's right you know. Everybody at the station knew you and Sam were just trying to get back at the other. Everybody knows how much you two still love each other." Andy just nods. She can't seem to stop the tears. Nick walks up and asks if he can talk to Andy. Traci gives Andy a hug and gets up to give them as much privacy as a waiting room allows. Andy doesn't know what she's going to say to him but she knows that she will never love Nick the way she loves Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting Room Part II

**A/N: WOW! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am completely blown away by all the support. This will have a few more of the characters in it and a little of their interaction. I just couldn't leave everybody out. Also, for my sake and story Oliver was never kidnapped. Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Nick just sits there. _What do I say_? He saw it written all over her face at the station. She never stopped loving Swarek and she never would. "Nick, I'm sorry." "Andy, please don't apologize. I always knew this was a possibility. I started falling for you when we were under and I just had to give us a chance; a chance to see if we could be more than friends."

Andy just nods. She doesn't know what to say back to that. "Nick, can we still be friends?" "Always, Andy, always." Andy nods again, picking her next words carefully. "Gail still loves you, you know." "I know. We just need to work it out, same for you and Swarek." Andy smiles for the first time since Sam was shot.

A nurse walks in just then. "Ms. Andrea McNally?" Andy stands and walks towards her. "Ms. McNally, Officer Swarek is in a room. You can go in now." Andy nods and looks back at her friends. They all nod letting her know they would still be there when she got done. Andy follows the nurse to Sam's room. The nurse pushes the door open. Andy just stands there, frozen in place. The nurse nods in understanding. This isn't the first time family and friends are shocked by what they see.

Andy doesn't hear Traci walk up. Traci puts her hand on Andy's shoulder. "Trace what do I say? What do I do?" "Just sit with him. Say whatever comes to mind or don't say anything at all. The most important thing right now is that he knows you're here, even if he isn't awake yet." Andy nods and walks in.

Traci smiles a little at her friend. Andy and Sam will be ok after all. Traci closes the door and leans against the wall. This has been an emotionally draining day. It's brought up so many memories for her. It's hard to process all of it at once and it's slowly starting to catch up to her. She can hear Andy sobbing behind the closed door, but she knows it's what her friend needs right now. "Nash!" She looks up and she hears somebody yell her name. Steve is running down the hallway towards her. She falls into his open arms and he just holds her while she sobs. He slowly sits down in the floor with her knowing she wouldn't want to break down in front of her friends. He holds her until she's cried it all out. Finally she begins to tell him everything, from the day Jerry died until now.

Steve sees his sister walking towards them with a black duffle bag. Before Traci can see her he shakes his head at Gail. Gail nods with understanding and then points to the waiting room. Steve smiles and nods. He realizes that 15 is a tight knit group and he's glad his sister, Traci and Andy have all this support. Once Traci had settled down he leads her back to the waiting room. Noelle immediately wraps her in a hug and Steve goes to check on his sister. He sees her and Nick talking and decides they need this time more than he needs to see Gail so he walks back to Traci.

**Back in Sam's room:**

Andy is sitting beside Sam's bed holding his hand. She hasn't said one word since she walked in. She knows their friends want to see him too, but she just can't get herself to leave him. When the doctor comes to check on Sam she asks if her friends can come see him even if she stays in the room. The doctor nods and smiles. He understands and says he would let their friends know. Andy thanks him and he leaves. For the next two hours their friends come one at a time to see them. They give encouragement and tell Andy to call if she needs anything at all. Andy nods each and every time.

An hour later their friends begin to leave. Oliver was the only one who wouldn't leave. Everytime the doctor checked on Sammy, Oliver would ask how they were. They had been at the hospital for six hours when the doctor pills him away from Sammy's door. Oliver has a confused look on his face. "They are both still fine," the doctor reassures Oliver after seeing the look on his face. Oliver breathes a sigh of relief. "However," Oliver holds his breath again, afraid of what the doctor was going to say. "Officer McNally is showing severe signs of exhaustion, but she refuses to leave or sleep. I want to give her a sleeping pill but I know she will refuse. Can I count on you to help me?" Oliver smiles and nods. McNally will kill him when she finds out but it's for her own good. "If you will get her a drink, I will put the pill in it and you can go in and give it to her." Oliver leaves to get the drink.

About an hour after Oliver gave Andy the hot chocolate, she felt her eyes get really heavy. She knew she needed sleep, but she couldn't leave Sam like that. However, she fell fast asleep without meaning too. The doctor happily reported to Ollie that she was asleep and they would both be fine. Oliver decided it's safe to go home and get some sleep. They were gonna wait until it had been fifteen hours since he had been shot, and then they were going to wake him. Oliver had about seven hours before he needed to be back. He sent Traci a text letting her know the good news, and she forwarded to the others.

**A/N: This chapter ended up being longer than I had originally thought, so I decided to break it into two chapters. Since it is already written, it will be posted soon. Thanks again for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Road to Waking Up

**7 Hours Later:**

Andy slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She looked around the room. A nurse was checking on Sam and it all slowly started coming back to her. Andy asked what had happened and how long she had been asleep. The nurse smiled at her and explained that the doctor had given her a sleeping to pill seven hours ago to allow her body to rest since she had been fighting sleep and exhaustion. She started to say that she hadn't taken a pill when it dawned on her that Oliver had brought her a drink in the middle of the night. He must have helped the doctor. She was going to kill him when she saw him next! _How could he let me sleep when Sam still hasn't been awake!_ "Don't worry. Office Swarek is doing fine. We will be waking him in thirty minutes. That gives you just enough time to go see your friends out there." Andy nodded and got up to leave. She pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "I'll be back in just a minute," she whispered to him.

Andy left his room and walked to the waiting room. When she entered the waiting room, she saw Oliver, Celery, Traci, Chris, Gail, Nick, Noelle, and Frank. She knew Dov would still be with Chloe who was up on the next floor recovering from a cracked rib and a nasty bruise where she took one in the vest earlier the day before. They were keeping her for observation, but she would be released later that day. She smiled at them and knew they would be there for her and Sam through it all. She looked straight at Oliver; "Ollie, you are so dead!" All the others just laughed so she knew he had told them what he had done. "It was for your own good McNally." She knew he was right but was not going to admit it out loud. She updated them on Sam and gave each of them a hug, thanking them for their support. "I really should be getting back." Everyone nodded in understanding. Andy turned to go but Frank stopped her.

"McNally, we'll all be here after he wakes. Oh and by the way, you're on sick leave until Sammy is better. Noelle will fill in if we need her so you have nothing to worry about." This brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know how to thank him or what to say so she just nodded and turned to leave.

She returned to Sam's room and wiped the tears from her eyes. Even after deserting her friends for six months to go under cover, they were still there for her no matter what. At times it was overwhelming, but right now she was glad she had this support. She was going to need it in the coming days. She knew the next few days would be a struggle, but she knew deep down they would be ok no matter what happened. She was getting her second chance with him and everybody seemed to support them. They would get through this because true love always finds a way.

She pushed herself off the door and returned to her seat by Sam's bed. She took his hand and softly stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. All she could do now was wait for the doctor to come and wake Sam up.

**A/N: Well there is the end of chapter 4. Hope you are enjoying it so far. I also couldn't put Chloe in a life threating situation. First, I like her and second, one person fighting for their life is enough for me. Up next: what happens when Sam wakes up? I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: He's Awake!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support! Y'all are amazing! I just got a new job so I'm going to be working a lot on top of school so I'll try to post all I can. Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! **

The doctor enters and explains to Andy that were slowly going to start waking Sam up. "He'll be confused and groggy at first, but the main thing you need to do is try to keep him calm. Then we'll assess how he is and go from there." Andy nods at the doctor and takes Sam's hand. She sits on the side of his bed because she just needs to be close to him.

As Sam comes to everything hurts. He can feel the bright lights before he even opens his eyes. His stomach is on fire. Everything just hurts. He feels someone holding his hand but he can't bring himself to open his eyes, but then he hears her. That voice that has haunted him on nights past. "Sam, please, open your eyes and let me know you're ok." He can tell she'd been crying. He hated that he was the reason for her tears once more. He slowly opened his eyes to see her sitting on the side of the bed with him. He looks straight into her big bambi eyes. _What did I do to deserve her_ he thinks. Then he hears other voices. _Why do they have to ruin my moment with her? _ But he quickly realizes it's the voice of a doctor and maybe a nurse or two. He pulls his focus from Andy to look around the room. The doctor removes the tube from his throat. It hurts but not as bad as his stomach.

Andy hands him a glass of water and he sips it. The doctor begins asking him questions, and Sam answers all of them. He's still amazed that Andy has yet to leave his side. Then everything starts slowly coming back to him; trying to find Ford, realizing he had come to the station, and getting shot. _That's why my stomach hurts, but why has Andy stayed? What all did she tell me in the ambulance?_ Sam fights to remember her words, but they just won't come to him. The doctor starts to leave; "Detective, you are healing nicely, but you still need you rest. Try not to overdo it." "Don't worry doctor, I won't let him." _That sounds like she plans on staying. _Sam just couldn't believe his luck.

Sam looks back at Andy and can still see tears on her eyelids. "Andy, honey, please don't cry. I'm right here." "I know. I know. But Sam, I almost lost you for good." Sam doesn't know what to say back to that. _Will she leave when I'm better or could this be our second chance? _ Andy can see thoughts running through his head. She desperately wishes she knew what he was thinking. "Sam?" Sam looks at her. "What are you thinking?" Sam has no idea how to ask is she's staying for good because deep down he's afraid of her answer. "Sam? Please? Don't shut me out again." Sam wipes the tears from her eyes. "Andy, I feel like this is a second chance. I just…. Well… I mean…" "Sam, what is it? You can ask me anything." "I…. Are… Are you staying for good?" he finally asks. "Yes, Sam I am. I'm not leaving anytime soon unless you want me too." Sam relaxes and closes his eyes.

Then it hits him. She was in the station too. _Was she shot? Did she get hurt?_ He opens his eyes with a start; he starts to move his hand up and down her arms, looking her up and down. Andy realizes he's checking to see is she was hurt. She takes his hands; "Sam, stop. I'm fine. I didn't get shot or hurt." Sam breathes a sigh of relief and closes his eyes once more. He still can't remember everything she said to him in the ambulance, but she'll say it again if she wants.

He feels her start to get up. "Andy, please. Don't leave me." Andy could hear the desperation in his voice. "I'm not. I was just going to sit in the chair so you would have more room to be comfortable." He shakes his head "no" the whole time she's talking. "Andy, come back. Please. You could never hurt me." Sam pats the bed beside him and gives her a pouty look. "I'll rest better if you're beside me." He knows that will get her to lie down because she would do anything to keep him comfortable and resting.

Andy sighs. She knows he's right. She crawls up into bed beside him. Sam starts playing with her hair while she's holding his other hand. He can feel her breathing even out, knowing she's drifting off to sleep. He closes his eyes. Even though his' stomach has a hole in it, this is the happiest he's been in a while!

An hour after the doctor left, he returns to make sure Sam is doing fine. He opens the door and finds them both asleep on the bed. He checks Sam and everything is still fine. He knows they both need sleep so he just smiles and quietly closes the door behind him. He returns to the waiting room to update their friends. They all stand when he enters, fearing he has bad news. The smile on the doctor's face reassures them nothing is seriously wrong. "Sam is doing fine. If he continues to improve we will move him to a private room later this evening. He can possibly be released as early as two days from now as long as he continues to rest and not overdo it." The officers all breathe a sigh of relief. Frank speak up for them all; "When can we see them?" The doctor smiles. "They are both asleep right now. I'll be back in an hour or two to check on everything. I'll wake them then and let them know y'all would like to see them, but for now I think they both need some sleep." All the officers in the waiting room agreed with the doctor on that point. The doctor leaves and they sit to wait to some more before they can see Sammy. But this is the first time since he got shot they all realizes everything is going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support! Please keep reading and reviewing! This is the first small break I've had so instead of homework I took the time to update the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Sam awoke to someone lying beside him. He knew before he even opened his eyes that it was Andy. She had really stayed. Bits and pieces of their conversation in the ambulance were coming back to him. She was telling him a story about when she knew she loved him. He'd only said those three little words to her the one time and then she had left. But that was in the past and that's where he intended to leave it. He knew they would have to talk soon but for now he wanted to just enjoy time with her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He had no idea how long they had slept, but it felt like it'd been forever. He just wanted to see her Bambi eyes. "I love you Andy McNally. Always have, always will." He pushed some hair out her face and kissed her again. He knew she was exhausted so he decided to just let her sleep. He closed his eyes once more. He couldn't believe they were actually getting this second chance. He was going to keep his promises this time, and he was going to prove to her how much he really did love her. He wasn't screwing up this time around. He would show her every day how much he really loved her and eventually he'd find a way to make her a Swarek.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor entered. "How are you feeling Sam?" "Better. Still sore but it's manageable." "That's good to hear. I'm going to remove the oxygen from your nose and then my visits will become less frequent since you are improving. But don't hesitate to ask for medicine or anything else you will need." Sam nodded. "Oh and before I forget, all of your friends would like to see you. However, I would like to get you moved out of ICU first." Sam nods. "I'll be back in about 5 minutes and we'll get you moved. I'll let your friends know we are moving you to your own room and they can visit you then." Sam thanked the doctor and he left.

Sam knows he is going to have to wake Andy, but she just looks so peaceful. He sighs. "Andy. Baby. Time to wake up." She grunts and tries to turn the other way, but he keeps a firm arm around her. "Come on sleepy head. Let me see those beautiful Bambi eyes." Andy slowly opens her eyes. "Sam?" she questions. "Hey! Time to wake up. The doctor is wanting to move me to a private room and our friends would like to see us." "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." "It's ok; you needed it. The doctor took the oxygen away and said since I was improving I could be moved out of ICU." Andy nods and starts to get up. Sam immediately feels her absences.

"Andy, I know you don't want to leave, but you need to go home. Get a good night's sleep and a shower." "Sam. I told you I wasn't leaving and I'm not. I'll go home for clothes and a shower but I'll be back to sleep. This isn't up for discussion so no arguing. Even if it were you would lose." Sam didn't really want to win so he just smiled at her. Andy started gathering up the stuff from the bag Gail had brought her.

They got Sam settled in his room and their friends all came to see them. Sam mentioned that Andy needed to go home and Traci agreed. Frank and Noelle said they would stay until she returned and she agreed to leave. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back. Don't worry." "Take your time Bambi. I'll still be here." She just smiled.

Andy and Traci left. At her house, Andy dumped the bag in the laundry room and took off for the shower. "I won't be long Trace, promise." "Andy, seriously take your time. Sam will be fine." "I know. But I just need to be there." Traci knew there wasn't a point in arguing with her so she let the conversation drop. Traci went to the kitchen while Andy was in the shower. She knew her best friend wouldn't take the time to stop and eat, so she made her a sandwich. Andy was in and out of the shower by the time Traci finished her sandwich. "Trace! I need my bag" Andy yelled from her room. Traci smiled. She was glad her best friend and her partner were getting a second chance to make a go of things, but geeze! McNally needed to chill out! Andy started throwing clothes in the bag as soon as Traci handed it to her. "Andy, you're going to have to eat before we leave." Andy shook her head "no." "I need to run by Sam's and grab a few things before we go back." "Fine. But you will eat this sandwich I made in the car. Sam will kill me if I don't make you eat." Andy knew Traci was right so she just nodded.

Once at Sam's, Andy found him some sweats and tee shirts. She knew he would be more comfortable in them. She also grabbed his phone charger because she figured his battery would be dead soon if it wasn't already. She grabbed some of his truck magazines as well as a deck of cards. She didn't plan to leave him alone for very long, but she thought she better grab them just in case. She slowed down long enough to look around. Nothing had really changed since the last time she had been there, right before they broke up. Her eye caught a shirt hanging out of one of his drawers. It was the drawer she had used. She knew it would be Marlo's, but it just looked familiar. She walked over and picked the shirt up. She realized it was her shirt! _He kept my shirt!_ All these thoughts started racing through her mind. _Why did he keep? Where was Marlo's stuff? _ In the midst of all these thoughts, it hits her! _He never really moved on! It was all an act!_

She went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet under his sink. Sure enough there was her bath soap and shampoo. _He really did mean it when he said he loved him. He had to try and move on because I left and he thought I didn't love him back. I have to get back to the hospital. I have to tell him how much I still love him and that nothing ever happened with Nick! _ Traci hadn't heard Andy moving around much, which was odd considering just 5 minutes before she had been running around. "Andy? Did you get lost? Everything ok?" Andy walked back to the living room. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Andy? Honey, what's wrong?" "Trace, he kept my shirt, and my shampoo, and my bath soap." Traci was not as shocked as Andy because she had seen how Sam had mopped around the station when he realized she had left. Traci could see that Andy was just realizing how serious Sam had been. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital so you can have a nice long talk with the Detective." "We can't have that kind of conversation now. It would just seem like we were saying it because he got shot. No, Trace, we just can't."

"Andy, listen to me. Jerry and I told each other every day how much we loved the other. But I would give anything, I mean anything, to just tell him I love him one more time. You can't keep living in the past. Each day is not promised, so please, whatever you do, DO NOT pass up this second chance." Andy knew she was right. "You're right. Let's go." The smile once again returned to Andy's face. The whole way back, Andy was thinking about what she was going to say to him. When they got back she still had not come up with anything good. Traci helped her carry in the bags. Right outside Sam's room Traci stopped her. "Andy, please, think about what I said. We all know you two love each other so don't give up on him. We all make mistakes, but obviously he still loves you. I mean the man kept your shampoo!" Andy giggled. They pushed the door open and walked in.

Frank and Noelle were still talking with Sam, but when she walked in he only had eyes for her. "Sam. Yahoo. Sammy?" "Oh yeah. Sorry. What was that boss?" "I said we'll catch you later." "Oh right. Thanks for staying and keeping me company." Frank and Noelle just smiled. They might not even be in the room for all Sam cared. He only had eyes for her. He could see something was different when she walked in, and he hoped she would tell him because whatever it was looked good on her. The smile finally reached her eyes.

After everybody left Andy sat down on the bed beside him. "Sam, I…" A nurse walked in. "Just checking to see how you are feeling Detective." "Just fine thanks!" "Well just let us know if you need anything." "Will do." The nurse leaves. "What were you saying, babe?" "It can wait." Sam shook his head. He knew she would tell him when she wanted him to know, but it was going to kill him to wait.

**A/N: This ended up being longer than I had originally intended, so sorry for that, but once I started writing I couldn't quit. Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend, but I'm not making too many promises. Up next: will Andy tell him she still loves him?... **


	7. Chapter 7: True Love

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support! Here is the next chapter. I haven't decided yet whether to continue or make this the last chapter. School has become very busy & I'm finding it difficult to have time to write, but I do have Fall Break next week so I might get some writing done then. Let me know what you think after reading this chapter! Enjoy!**

Andy was lying in the bed beside Sam. The doctor had made his nightly visit and told them that if Sam kept improving without any problems he could go home in the next day or two. It would still be a couple of weeks before he was cleared for light duty and then even longer before he was back active, but at this point she was just happy he was still here. Sam wasn't too thrilled with having to wait so long before returning to work, but he could live with it; he knew how lucky he had been. Sam was playing with Andy's hair. She had been quiet for a while, and he hadn't wanted to push the issue of what she was hiding from him, but it was killing him not knowing. She had been so still and so quiet that he was sure she had fallen asleep.

"Andy, I hope you will give me the chance to tell you and show you every day how much I love you. You're the most important person in my world, and I never stopped loving you." He whispered all of this into her hair. Andy secretly smiled. She knew he thought she was asleep, and she surprised him when she answered. "Sam, I never stopped loving you either. I left because I needed to prove what kind of cop I am. I had begged, _begged_, Luke that morning to let me be on the task force. I couldn't turn him down when he told me I was in after begging to go." Sam nodded. "I would have come to the Penny. I would have made you wait, but I would've come." Sam smiled. _Maybe we do have a chance at this_ he thinks. "Sam?" "Hmm." "When I went by your house earlier I saw my shirt, my shampoo, and my soap. In knew right then that you never stopped loving me because if you had, you wouldn't have kept my stuff." "So that why you were so happy when you got back?" Andy nodded. Sam leaned down to kiss her. A real kiss. A kiss they had wanted for a long time. There was so much passion and love, so many unspoken words.

They broke apart when Andy heard someone clear their voice. She buried her head in Sam's shoulder had a blush crept up her cheeks. Sam opened his eyes to see Oliver at the door. "Well I'm glad you two finally got it together. I was just going to stop by to see how y'all were doing and if you needed anything, but looks like y'all are just fine." All of this was said with a big smile on his face. He couldn't be happier for his best friend and his almost daughter. Sam smiled back. "Andy went by the house earlier and got some things so we're fine. Hopefully I'll be out of here soon." "Well y'all just call if you need anything. I'll let ya get back to it." Oliver winked at them and then left. Andy giggled. Sam had missed her laugh, her smile, just everything about her. He was glad they were back.

Sam kissed her several more times before he noticed that each time her eyes looked heavier. "Andy, baby, you really need to go home and get some sleep." "No can do Sweark. As long as you're here that is where I'm going to be. I can sleep just fine right here." _She can be so stubborn sometimes._ Sam knew it was a losing battle so he didn't even try. He just started playing with her hair, knowing she would be asleep soon. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead one last time before he fell asleep too. Both had smiles on their faces as they both slept in his hospital bed for the night.

**A/N2: Let me know if I should continue or not. Like I said, I am going to be busy with school and it will be at least next weekend before I am able to update again. Hope you enjoyed reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They really made my day. I decided to continue the story (thanks to your reviews) and after reading my story just like I would any other, inspiration struck to continue. There will be 9 chapters and an Epilogue. Chapter 8 will skip around as I fast forward in time but it was just because that's how the inspiration came to me. I didn't feel I could drag the story out so this is how it worked for me. (Please don't hate me) I have it all written out & my Fall Break started today so this story will be complete by Saturday. Hope you enjoy & please let me know what you think!**

**Backstory:  
**Sam had been out of the hospital for two weeks now. Andy had brought him home and he asked her to stay at his house with him. The only time she'd left his side was to go home and get most of her clothes and to get groceries. On the nights she didn't cook they ordered takeout. She was making Sam take it nice and slow as possible. It was starting to get to him but he knew she was trying to help. It had been three weeks since Sam had been shot. Andy was returning to work Monday, leaving Sam to his own devices for four days. Friday he went back to the doctor to see if he could be released. They both were praying he would be, because the house was becoming too small for the both of them.

**Monday:**  
Andy's alarm went off and she hit snooze. "Andy, baby, you have to get up. It's back to work today." "hmmp." She rolled the other way. "Oh come on, you know you're happy to be back to work." She continued to ignore him trying to catch a little bit more sleep. "Come on McNally! I will pull these covers off if I have to." Andy just pulled the covers tighter around her. Sam rolled her over and jerked the covers from her grasp. The cold air hits her body causing her to gasp as her eyes flew open! "Fine. Fine. Fine! I'm up!" Sam just shook his head and laughed at her. Andy went to get in the shower and Sam went to make her coffee and breakfast. He couldn't let her go to work being a grouch.

This became their routine for the whole week. He would have the coffee and breakfast ready and would send her off to work with a kiss. Every night she would come home and he would have supper cooked waiting for her. "I could get used to this," she tells him one night. "Good" he mumbles against her lips as he pulls her in for a kiss. If everything went his way, she could come home to this every night for the rest of their lives.

**Friday: Doctor's Visit**  
Friday morning came around quicker than he had expected. He was glad to be going back but at the same time he was nervous the doctor wouldn't release him. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't go back to work. He was going crazy sitting in the house all day with nothing to do but worry about her. Sam was a little surprised to find the bed empty when he woke up. He usually heard if she moved in the night. He got up and found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "What are you doing up so early? I usually make the breakfast for you." "Well yeah, but today is a big day and I want it to be perfect for you." "It will be perfect because you are with me." "Always will be Sam." They eat and then go to the doctor's office. After waiting endless hours (or so it seemed) the doctor told them that Sam had healed nicely, he removed the stiches, and told Sam he could return to work whenever he was ready. That was the best news he had heard all day.

As they were leaving, Sam turned to her in the truck. "Andy, go out with me tonight? Let's celebrate, and talk about things." Andy gave Sam a quizzical look. "Don't overthink this McNally. I promise it's all good stuff," he said with a wink. Andy agreed to go out but was a little confused when Sam pulled up outside her old apartment. "Sam, what are doing here?" "I told you we were going out tonight. I want it to be perfect Andy, so please just humor me. Let me pick you up like a real date. Call Traci and whoever else you want to come help you get all fixed up. I'll pick you up here at 7, ok?" Andy agreed. This would be a first for them and she was just a little bit excited. As Sam pulls off, he makes reservations at her favorite restaurant.

**6 Hours Later:**  
"Traci! Are you sure this looks ok?" Andy asked for the thousandth time. "Andy, seriously! You look stunning! Sweark aint gonna know what hit him!" Traci laughed. Andy blushed. "Thanks for coming over on short-notice. He just sprung thins on me as we left the doctor." "Anytime. You know I'm always here for you and I will gladly help anytime you need help getting ready to knock the socks off your detective. You just have to promise you two are actually going to stay together this time and make it work." Andy giggled. "I think it's for real this time, Trace. Like for real, for real." "Good! It's about time!" They hear the doorbell. The butterflies suddenly returned to Andy stomach. Traci turned to go let Sam in. "Andy don't overthink this. I'm sure everything is just fine. You've got five minutes or I'll come drag you out her." Traci hugs her and runs to answer the door.

When Traci opened the door Sam was not shocked. "Nash," Sam says and nods. "Sam." Traci gave him a smile. "I hear my partner will be returning Monday." "Yes mam. I'll be there." Traci nods. Traci can tell he's just as nervous as Andy. _These two are quite the pair_ she thinks. "Well I'm gonna go. You two have fun, and Sam?" "Yeah." "Don't break her heart again. I would hate to hurt my partner. Be open with her and let her in Sam. She wants to be there. She's done running. But you, you have to be willing to let her in. Don't shut her out like last time." Sam was hanging his head. He knew she would know everything but he wasn't expecting this speech. "If Jerry were here, you know he would tell you the same thing; _Don't screw it up this time Swarek_." Sam smiles. He knows she's right. "Sam, she's just as nervous as you ok." Sam nods. "Thanks, Nash, for everything. You don't have any worries. I plan to keep her this time for forever." Traci smiles; she can see how serious he his. "No problem. Yall have fun." "Oh and Traci?" "Yeah" "If tonight goes well, I might need help pulling off a surprise for her." "No problem. Just let me know when." At that, Traci left, hoping that the surprise Sam talked about would involve a ring.

Sam waited in the living. Just as he was about to call out for her, Andy appeared. She was stunning; she took his breath away. "Andy… you're… wow!" _Idiot! Make complete sentences for once!_ He walked up and cupped her cheek. "Andy, you are breathtaking!" He sees the slight blush climb her cheeks. He kisses her lips. "Come on, before we miss dinner altogether." He takes her hand and they walk out of her apartment.

When they get to the restaurant, Andy is surprised to see their favorite little Italian place. She hasn't eaten here since they broke up, but she is glad he chose here. They would be able to eat and talk and still have some privacy. Sam can tell she is nervous, but he hopes the talk he has planned will make her day.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for leaving a cliffhanger but this ended up being way longer than I had intended. I felt this was a good place to cut the chapter in half. Since it is fall break and the chapters are already written I will be updating tomorrow. So they wait won't be too long! Hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk

_Sam can tell she is nervous, but he hopes the talk he has planned will make her day._

The waiter takes their order and Sam takes both of Andy's hands. "Sam, you're worrying me. Are you sure everything is ok?" "Yes. Please just let me talk and then you can say whatever you want at the end. You know how hard it is for me to express my feelings, so please let me get it all out while I can." Andy smiles and nods. _This is going to be interesting._

"Andy I meant what I said the day I said I love you. I didn't just tell you that because you were holding a grenade. It just took you being in serious danger for the words to spill out. The day you told me, I wanted to tell you back, but then you said I didn't have to and I couldn't get the words to come out. I saw the grenade and I panicked. Everything I had wanted to say came out of my mouth without me even thinking through what I was saying. I saw your life flash before my eyes and I knew I wanted everything with you. I was scared I wasn't going to get the chance to have that future with you. I saw life without you and I wanted to die too. If that grenade had gone off, I was going with you because I couldn't live without you. I meant that I wanted to show you every day how much I loved you. When you left I was crushed. I thought we were done for good. Ask Traci or Ollie. I mopped around the station for weeks hoping it was all a dream and you would just come back. When you called and said you needed help, my first instinct was to protect you any way possible. I'll be the first to admit I made a mistake with Marlo. I should have never been with her, but I honestly thought we were done. I was trying to move on; she was just my rebound. It sounds bad, but she meant nothing to me; she was just a friend from the academy that happened to appear when I needed a friend.

"Sam please…" "Andy, no. I've got to finish. I know it's all jumbled but this is what's coming to my brain at the moment. You wanted in, so I'm letting you in." Andy nods. This is the most he has ever said to her, and she would listen to him for hours if it meant he opened up to her.

"Andy, I'm sorry, more sorry then you will ever know. I screwed up last time, me and me alone. I never should have pushed you away, but I was hurting. I couldn't let myself imagine going through what Traci was if something ever happened to me. Oh heaven forbid, me being in Traci's shoes. These past few weeks have been amazing. Having you around again feels right. It is how I've always imagined my life since you tackled me. My future is with you. You are the only one I want to have kids with, to go to the park on Sundays with, to have a dog with. It's always been you, Andy, always been you."

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. _Why is it I always make her cry!_ "Andy, baby, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. But I do want this second chance with you. I want you to permanently move in with me as soon as you're ready. We can redecorate the house, get a new couch and bed, buy a new place, live at your place, whatever it will take to make you comfortable. I just want to be together with you. "

Andy can't seem to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She's just so happy. She has waited so long for this and finally, finally, they are getting somewhere! The waiter brings the food, and Sam sees her wipe the tears from her eyes. Surprisingly she was quite the entire time, but she still hasn't said a word. "Andy, please, say something. Please tell me I haven't screwed up completely." Andy giggles then. Sam knows that's a good sign and she will say something once she has processed everything he said. He starts eating while he waits for her to speak.

"Sam, it's always been you. I told you in the ambulance you were my story. You were the one to make me happy. You loved me the most. It's always been you. I only dated Nick because you were with Marlo and I thought you were done with me. I never loved Nick like I love you! He was nothing more than a good friend and a good uncover partner. I called you for help because you are always there when it matters. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want protecting me in that situation; not even Nick. I do want to live you. I'd move in permanently tomorrow if you would let me. We don't have to redecorate anything in your house. It has always felt like my home and I love it just the way it is. Mainly because you're there. I'm done running away. You are all I want."

Sam smiles; this time they were going to make it. They were going to be together forever. Now he just needed to talk to Nash about that surprise he had planned.

**6 months later**:

"Traci! Come on! Why does this whole thing have to be such a big secret?" "Because that's the way it is," Traci said with a smirk. Traci, Chloe, and Gail had whipped her away after shift before she even got to tell Sam bye. Traci was dead set on making sure she left Sam breathless tonight. Andy had no idea what the big fuss was about. She just wanted to see Sam. Traci had done her make-up, Gail had done her hair, and Chloe had made her get in this fancy dress with heels. Chloe and Gail had left like half an hour ago saying they had somewhere to be. Traci had taken several pictures of her, and still Andy was clueless. She had no idea what Sam was doing tonight, but it better be worth it because she hated heels! Traci looks at her watch for probably the hundredth time. "Ok, Andy let's go."

Traci drives her around the city for like thirty minutes. "Trace! Seriously! What is the big deal?!" "Nope you are not getting it out of me McNally! You'll just have to wait and see yourself. Besides we're here!" "Traci where are we. It looks like an abandoned alley. Definitely not fancy enough for heels." "Oh stop grumbling and get out already. I'll see you later tonight." Andy couldn't believe Traci was just putting her out, but she did as she was told and started walking down the alley.

As she walked she noticed lights hanging above her head between the buildings. The further she walked the brighter it got and she could hear soft music playing. When she reached an intersection, there was a table with candles and dinner. Sam stepped out from around a corner. "Sam," she breathed. "What is all this?" "Dinner, McNally, just dinner." She knew he was up to something but she would play along, I mean she didn't get this dressed up for nothing! Sam holds her chair out and they eat. Dinner was fabulous. She had no idea where he had gotten it from, but it was going on their favorites list for sure. After dinner, Sam turned the music up some and asked her to dance. _Well that is unusual. Sam never dances!_ But she went along with it because what they heck he was being so romantic tonight.

As they were dancing Sam moves to blindfold her. "Sam? What are you doing?" she practically screeched. "Andy, do you trust me?" "Of course, but…" "No buts, just shhhh. Enjoy this." He kissed her lips. They had stopped dancing but Andy had no idea what he was doing. She could feel him moving around, and the music got softer. "Ok, Andy, remove the blindfold." She reaches up to pull it down and turns her head towards Sam's voice. When she can see again, she sees him down on one knee holding a box with a ring. She can already feel tears and he hasn't said one word yet!

"Andy, this is the first place we ever met when an overeager rookie tackled me in this alley. She was stubborn and determined and her eyes made me melt. She became my rookie, my partner, my confidante, my person to lean on, and my best friend. I realized I started falling for her when she tackled me. Every day I fell more in love with her as we rode around in the squad car. She had a tendency to find trouble, and when she traded places with a little girl holding a grenade, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of forever with her. Over the years we hurt each other, and I can't say we won't ever do it again, but I can promise to always stay and fight it out, to always let her in. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, have kids with her, visit parks on Sunday and get a dog, all with her. My rookie, my Andy. So what do you say? Andrea McNally will you be my wife?"

Andy had tears pouring down her cheeks. That was the sweetest proposal she had ever heard. He has literally left her speechless for once so she just nods at him. He stands up and pulls her into a kiss. He slips the beautiful single solitaire onto her finger and kisses her again. He picks her up and swings around in circles with her continuing to kiss her breathless. It's then she hears clapping. Sam puts her down and pulls her close as their friends step out of hiding. She sees Oliver, Celery, Traci, Steve, Gail, Nick, Chris, Dov, Chloe, Frank, Noelle, and baby Olivia. She can see all the girls are crying as well. The guys give their congratulations. After hugs Ollie speaks up; "It's about time Swarek." The others offer their agreements and hugs are exchanged once more. As the others leave she kisses Sam some more.

Nothing could take away from her happiness. She was finally going to be Mrs. Sam Swarek.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked the story. I will be posting the Epilogue tomorrow. I took a break from homework to type out this chapter, and I will do the same tomorrow. I know chapters 8, 9, and 10 lean towards being A/U because who are we kidding? I don't think the writers will have this play out in S5, but who knows. This is just how I want it go. Please let me know what you think. It'll all be complete tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N: So here is the Epilogue. I struggled with their vows, but I hope you like them. This is just what I HOPE they say to each other IF that day ever comes…. I'm a little sad that this story is coming to an end, but I think I might have a new story brewing in my mind. It might be Thanksgiving break before I get it all typed out and published, but just keep an eye. Thank you so much for all the support in my first ever FF! You have no idea how much it means to know that you liked my story! Without further ado… here is the Epilogue! Enjoy!**

**1 year later:**

It was their wedding day. They had decided to take a bad day and turn it into a really happy memory. Sam still couldn't believe that Andy had wanted to have their wedding on the day he had got shot, but he understood she wanted to make the day a happy memory and erase the bad as much as possible. He was so excited to see her. He knew she would look beautiful. They had decided to have the wedding at Ollie's cabin and then use the cabin for their honeymoon. They both loved the view and the solitaire it provided, and Ollie and been all too willing to let them use it.

Andy couldn't believe today she was marrying the man of her dreams! The girls were getting ready inside the cabin, while the guys got ready at Sam's. It was going to be a drive for them, but it was the best way to keep him from seeing her before the ceremony. She wanted this day to be perfect, and so far it was shaping up that way. They had just under an hour til the ceremony started and she was getting nervous. "Trace! Are you sure everything is perfect!" Traci just shook her head. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to start so her best friend would quit worrying so much! "Yes, Andy, everything is ready. The guys just arrived so it's almost show time." Andy giggled. "Good. Did dad make it?"

"Of course I did Princess!" Andy squealed. She was so happy her dad had made it back from his AA retreat in time to give her away. He had been doing so good lately and she was proud of him. "Thanks daddy. It's so good you're here." "I wouldn't miss it for the world darling! You look amazing! Sammy's not going to know what hit him." Andy blushed.

They heard music start playing. "OK it is show time. See you out front Andy." All the girls, Traci, Gail, Chloe, and Noelle, hugged her as they walked to get their bouquets. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, but I'm ready to be Sam's wife." "I know sweetheart; well looks like it's time. There go the girls. Are you ready?" "Yes! More than ever."

Andy took her dad's arm and they walked out on the front porch. She could see the girls walking down the make-shift aisle, and she could see Sam standing with Oliver, Frank, Dov and Chris, but he couldn't see her yet. She smiled; today started the rest of forever. Tommy walked his daughter down the aisle to Sam. "Take good care of her Sammy." "I will sir." Tommy placed her hand in his and they turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Andrea and Samuel commit their lives to each other. If anyone has reason that they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word. Everyone had smiles on their faces. "Good. I understand you two wrote your own vows." They both nodded. "Whenever you are ready, then." They had agreed that Andy would go first, so when Sam made her cry she wouldn't be struggling to talk afterwards.

"Sam, since the day you became my training officer, and didn't hate me for blowing your cover I know there was something special about you. I felt the instant connection even if I didn't act on it right then. When I met up with you undercover, I knew there was no going back. You were it for me. When you went missing, I was scared I had lost you for good. When I went under, I thought we had lost the second chance to be together. When you got shot I was more scared than when you had been under. This time I almost lost you. I knew we were being given the second chance we deserved, and I knew I was done running from you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me, and how lucky I am to be your wife. I promise to always love and cherish you, to be there in sickness and health, to always talk out or problems and not run away, to love you until my dying day. You are it for me, Sam. You are my story, beginning and end."

"Andy, from the day you blew my cover as a rookie, I knew there was something special about you. I knew you would be determined and stubborn, and would make a great cop. When we became partners, all I could think about was I couldn't let anything happen to you because I was falling for you. When you 'accidently' found me under cover, I knew that was the beginning for us, there was no going back. The more time I spent with you the more I knew you were it; you were the one. When I was hurt, all that kept me going was praying you got to safety first. When you went under I was crushed, but I knew deep down that you would come back, and somewhere down the line we would get our happy ever after. Hearing your story in the ambulance that night confirmed that I would never love anyone like I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, and how lucky I am to be your husband. I promise to always love and cherish you, to be there in sickness and health, to always talk out or problems and always be open with you, to love you until my dying day. You are it for me, Andy. You are my story, beginning and end."

After they said their vows, they exchanged rings. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, and finally they heard: "Sam, you may kiss your bride." He kissed her with so much passion and love. All their friends clapped and offered their congratulations. This was the beginning of forever; their happy ever after!

**The End!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think of the ending. Like I said I am working on a new story that is forming in my head, so be on the lookout. Again, thanks so much! Y'all are the best!  
~RookieBlueFanatic32**


End file.
